


and the sky is clear

by Murf1307



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings, Unexpected feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sub!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Nat needs to be taken apart and put back together, or she’ll pull herself to pieces.  Those times, she goes to the most merciful power she knows: Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the sky is clear

**Author's Note:**

> written on commission in exchange for patina miller tickets

It’s not a relationship.  It’s not even friends with benefits, because that would imply that there are _benefits_ and also that they’re friends.  Which they aren’t, not exactly.  

Natalia — Natalie — Natasha — _Nat_ doesn’t know how to be friends with people, exactly, and she gets the feeling that even if she did, sex like this would complicate a friendship.  What this is, is, well, she doesn’t know.  Most of the time, she doesn’t try to put a name to it.

Pepper understands.  Pepper always understands.

No one else knows, because no one else needs to.  Stark might suspect something, but if he does, he’s got the tact not to make it obvious to her.  That’s Pepper’s business, anyway.

All Nat knows is that there are days when she might just shake out of her skin.  They come more often now, with S.H.I.E.L.D. gone, days when she realizes that she is utterly free in her own choices now.  There is no weight on her shoulders, no orders to direct her.  Even Rogers — Cap — _Steve_ , even _Steve_ isn’t the kind to give orders, not in the way she’s used to.  Anything Steve might _order_ is obvious even before he moves to talk about it.

He’s clear, precise, transparent.  Everything S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t, everything the KGB and the Red Room weren’t.  

And it puts her on edge.

She knows what she is, even if she’s not always sure _who_ she is.  

She is dangerous, a loaded gun without a marksman to aim her, and no idea when someone might pick her up and shoot.

Unease pits and grows in her, and she needs, she needs.

She needs something inscrutable, something to give her orders without her having to make any decisions at all.  She needs to put her mind on hold, let her conscience fall asleep, and give herself over to someone else’s desires and orders.

The first time, it had been while she had been undercover at Stark Industries.  She still isn’t sure how it happened, but somewhere between the second glass of vodka and the next morning, Natalie Rushman was on her back, giving her mouth over to Miss Pepper.  It’s happened a few times since then, and it’s _good sex_ , even putting aside all the other reasons Nat needs it.

So, six months after the helicarrier fiasco and the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nat finds herself in Avengers Tower — newly named, but she remembers the battle of New York a little too well, when this was _Stark_ Tower.

She lives here, now, and sometimes she needs to remind herself of that fact.

Pepper splits her time between Malibu and here, putting most of her effort into keeping Stark Industries working at a clip.  She’s impressive in her business suits and faux-appeasing smile.

She’s even more impressive in bed, but not nearly as many people know that.

Nat finds her in the elevator, and really, that’s all Pepper needs to see of her before she’s stepping in a little closer and asking, “You okay, Nat?”

And it’s not a question that Nat likes to answer, but it has an edge of power underneath, and Nat _needs_ that, so she shakes her head minutely, and steps back to press her back against the elevator wall.

Pepper steps back for a moment, taking stock of the situation.  Nat closes her eyes, but she can _feel_ Pepper’s on her all the same, taking in her ratty jeans and one of Clint’s old band t-shirts, and more than that, the growing bags under her eyes and the way she’s holding herself.

Nat doesn’t do this for just anyone, after all.

“Nat, will you come with me?”  Another question, gentle, kind.  Still steel underneath, because Pepper has to be.  She’s made of it, in ways that Nat has never had to be, and couldn’t be.

She nods, and she hears Pepper at the control panel of the elevator.  "JARVIS, please take Nat and I to the forty-fifth floor."

There's a guest room on the forty-fifth floor, done up in pale blues.  Pepper's doing, probably -- Stark prefers deeper, richer colors.  He might not even know this room exists.  

It doesn't matter, though.  The thought about Stark is unnecessary to the situation.

She doesn't have to think at all tonight, that's the _point._

She opens her eyes when the doors swish open, and Pepper leads her down the hall.  Nat forces herself to focus, to not search every corner for whatever may be found.

Pepper's in control now.  Pepper calls the shots.  This is her space, and Nat is safe.

She's safe.  She doesn't have to think about safety, about contingency plans, what can be used as a weapon if something goes wrong.  She doesn't have to.  Pepper knows, Pepper will take care of her.

In the powder-blue room, it's easier to not worry.  It's easier to clear her head.

Pepper takes her hand as soon as they're inside, leads her to the bed.  It's the softest bed Nat has ever slept in, ever been fucked senseless on, because usually she feels a bed this soft will swallow her whole.  

But here, she knows that Pepper can and will pull her back out.

"I'm going to take your shirt off, Nat.  Are you all right with that?"

That's another thing Pepper does -- she always asks, the first few things she does.  She figures out where in her head Nat is, what she needs.  When the questions fall away, it's because Nat has said enough.

Nat nods.  "Yes."

Pepper's fingertips slide around the hem of Nat's t-shirt, and she slowly slides it up.  "Raise your arms."

Nat complies, and Pepper lifts it the rest of the way off.  She's wearing a sports bra underneath, nondescript, black.  She's forgotten what brand it is.

Pepper looks at her again, measuring.  Nat always likes this part, because Pepper looks at her differently.  Pepper looks at her like her body is secondary, that all the things that Nat has been made to turn into weapons are secondary to the purpose now.

"Nat, do you remember your safeword?"  Pepper asks, probing gently.

"It's Salt."  It had been almost a joke, the first time, and it still makes Pepper smile, because Nat has never had to use it.

"Do you need a slow-down word today?"

Nat thinks about it.  She's not sure.  "I don't know."

"Give me one anyway, then.  Just to be sure.  I know you like to have options with this, and you should have one."  Pepper is understanding, her hands limp, loose at her sides.  She never touches until they've established these things, and Nat is grateful for that about sixty-percent of the time.

"Arrow," Nat says.

Pepper nods.  She knows that Nat's relationship with Clint is complex and bleeds into everything else, but she never asks about it.  Nat is always grateful for that.

"Arrow for slow down, salt for stop," Pepper reiterates, and Nat nods.  "Good."

Then, she sits down on the bed, next to Pepper.  She moves slowly.  "I'm going to kiss you, now.  I want you to focus on that."

Nat nods.  Pepper leans in and presses their lips together.

Nat likes this, Nat needs things like this.  Pepper always gives her something to focus on, some small thing, and it helps.  She kisses back.  Pepper is wearing a mint lip balm underneath immaculate shell-pink lipstick, and it tingles on the transfer.  Her lips are soft, the bottom one inclined to a generous give.

Pepper pulls back, and Nat almost chases the feeling before she stops herself, goes still.

"You want to do that again," Pepper observes.  Nat nods, because it's true.

She doesn't lie in the powder blue room.  She doesn't lie to Pepper.  It's the only place she has found where being fully truthful doesn't come with its usual horde of consequences, and again, where it is safe to be truthful.

And Pepper likes it when she tells the truth, which makes the rest of this better.

Pepper leans in and kisses her again, this time cupping her jaw gently.  This is even better, Pepper directing the movement of Nat's face, skin soft -- no calluses from fighting with guns and knives.  It's a change from most of the people Nat kisses, and she likes that.

She doesn't move herself, though, because she's never quite sure she's supposed to.  She lets Pepper decide things like that when they're here, because it lets her focus on whatever else Pepper has told her to do.

Focus, let everything else fall away but this.  Like Pepper said to.

Pepper takes Nat's lower lip between her teeth and tugs delicately, the steel under the silk, and it feels good, it feels so good.  Nat makes a soft noise to say as much, and Pepper smiles.

The kiss breaks, and Nat realizes that her eyes have drifted shut.  It happens every time and she's never sure how.

Pepper moves her hand back to run her fingers through Nat's hair.  It's getting long again, just below her shoulders when straight, sitting on her shoulders when curly.  It feels good when Pepper touches her like this, and she focuses on that.

"Open your eyes, Nat," Pepper says, and Nat does.  Pepper is smiling at her.  "Good."

She shrugs off her jacket, placing it on the corner of the bed.  "I want you to take off the rest of your clothes, Nat.  Will you do that for me?"

Nat nods, and stands.  She takes a deep breath and undoes the fly of her jeans.  She pushes them past her hips, and steps out of them once they've fallen the rest of the way.  Standing in her sports bra and cotton panties, she feels more exposed than she would in fine lingerie.

Pepper nods for her to go on, and she does, pulling the sports bra over her head and slipping quickly out of her panties.  Now she's naked, and her bra is in her hand and her jeans and panties are on the floor, and she waits for what else Pepper is going to ask her to do.

"You look lovely today, Nat," Pepper says, mildly, as if it almost goes without saying.

"Thank you."  Pepper likes it when she's polite.  Pepper likes a lot of things, things that are easy to do, things that feel natural to do, and Nat likes that.

"Please pick up your clothes and put them on the desk chair; you aren't going to need them until we're finished."

Nat does so, and turns when she's finished.

Pepper nods again, approving.  "Come back here, please."

She moves back toward the bed, feet sinking into the carpet.  It's thick, thicker and softer than most of the carpets in the building.  It feels like it's new, different from the last time they did this.

"Kneel down, Nat, please."  Pepper gives her orders politely, and Nat obeys them.

That must be why the carpet is different.  She remembers the way her knees had been chafed a little by the last one.  She appreciates the consideration.

"Do you like the new carpet?"

"Yes."  She nods.  "It's softer."

Pepper nods.  "I know you don't like it when I leave marks on you, so I made sure you could kneel without hurting your knees."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nat."  Pepper cups her jaw again.  "I'm glad you like it."  She swipes her thumb across Nat's cheekbone.

Nat lets her eyes drift shut again, savoring the feeling.  

"Will you do something for me, Nat?"  Pepper's voice is quiet, almost a caress.  Nat nods.  "Good."  There's a silent pause, and a shifting.  "Open your eyes, Nat."

When she does, she finds that Pepper has opened her legs, skirt hiked up a little.  Kneeling as she is, Nat can see her underwear, satin, pale green.  And starting to get wet.  Nat feels her own body responding in kind, but ignores it for the moment, focusing on the sight before her.

"I want to make you feel good, Nat, but I can't do that if I'm all wet and distracted."  Pepper strokes her cheek again.  "Will you take care of that for me, Nat?"

Nat nods, still staring.

"Good."  She lets go of Nat's face, hand sliding around to the back of her neck.  "You're going to get me off so I can make you feel good in return.  You're very good at giving head, Nat.  It's my favorite thing I have you do."

Nat warms at the praise, and inches closer.  "May I?"

"Yes, Nat.  I want you to."

Nodding, Nat sinks her face between Pepper's legs, up her skirt.  She lays her head against Pepper's inner thigh for a moment before kissing the mound of her sex through her panties.  The scent is heavy and human, and Nat licks downward, pressing her tongue against the material of Pepper's underwear inward, between her labia.

Pepper makes a humming noise of approval, fingers tangling in Nat's hair.  Nat continues, licking up again.  She pulls at the panties with her teeth carefully, exposing the bare, wet skin underneath.  She kisses there, laves with her tongue, and Pepper makes another noise, breathy and sweet.  This is good, this is very good.  It means Nat is doing well.  She chases those noises deep, pressing her tongue down, dipping it inside.

She likes the taste, likes the way Pepper's thighs tense around her head for a moment before relaxing again.  But she likes it even better when she goes back upward again, presses the flat of her tongue to Pepper's clit, because Pepper hitches her hips, presses back against Nat's face and mouth.  Nat licks one side of the hood and then the other, gently-gently-gently, and then flicks the tip of her tongue against her clit itself, savoring the high, sharp sound it makes Pepper make.  It's good, it's better, and she lingers at Pepper's clit until Pepper is shivering with it, on the edge.  Then, she slides down again, laving between her labia until she can dip inside again.  She licks at Pepper's opening, thrusts her tongue inside, trying to find all the spots that she knows make Pepper twist and jerk.

Nat is very, _very_ good at giving head.  She keeps going, alternating between using her tongue inside Pepper and licking and sucking at her clit, edging her just a little before making her come.

And Pepper comes with a long, low moan, thighs tensing and her fingers pulling at the hair at the nape of Nat's neck, a brief, tight, delicious twinge.  Nat sinks back onto her haunches to look at Pepper's face, her own shiny with Pepper's wetness and her own saliva.

Pepper smiles, sated, down at her.  "Good, very good."

Nat is flushed, pleased at having pleased Pepper like this.  Her hands are in her lap, and she's glad she didn't even need them to make Pepper come.

Pepper soothes at the back of her neck with her fingers.  "Now it's your turn, Nat.  Please stand up and then lay down on the bed, on your back."

Nat stands, walking around the side of the bed to lay down.  Pepper gets up, too, and moves to the desk.  She pulls a pale blue handkerchief out of a drawer, and turns to Nat, smiling when she sees that Nat has lain down on her back, looking over at her for more direction.

She comes back to the bed and toes out of her high-heeled shoes before kneeling over Nat.  She takes the handkerchief and wipes Nat's face clean.

"You're very good at following orders, Nat," she says.  "I'm very proud that you ask me to give them to you."

"Thank you," Nat says, a little uncertainly.

Pepper smiles again, softer, and gives another order.  "Open your legs."

Nat spreads them wide, not looking away from Pepper's face.  She isn't sure where to focus on right now, and she hopes Pepper will give her another order.

"Close your eyes, Nat.  I'm going to reward you for following orders so well today.  Do you understand me?"

She nods and obeys.  Rewards are good.  She likes being rewarded for following orders.

She isn't quite expecting it when Pepper rubs her thumb over one of her nipples, the circles it slowly.  But it gives her something to focus on, and it feels good, so she goes with it gladly.  

It goes on like this for a few long moments, and then Pepper slides her other hand downward, over the plane of Nat's stomach, a gentle sweep.  Nat splits her focus between the hand on her belly and the fingers toying with her nipple, and she's very wet, now, her legs spread and Pepper touching her.

She _wants_.

Pepper slides her hand lower, over her mound, but never quite touches the places where Nat wants to be touched, wants badly now.

It feels good, but it's not enough.  She makes a soft, pleading sound, everything but this forgotten.

"I think this might be my favorite part," Pepper says, her voice a little low.  "You're so pretty when you're moaning for it, when you truly _mean_ it.  You're always so quiet, and then I get you like this and you give in to it, how good it feels."  She traces the crease of Nat's thigh with her nails, not quite enough to scratch.  Nat whines in response, can't help but hitch her hips.  "That's right, exactly like that."

Pepper thumbs over Nat's nipple again, and then her mouth is on Nat's -- a distraction from all the other teasing, hot, insistent, all tongue and weight and heat.  Nat can't focus on anything else, so when Pepper slips a finger insider her, it comes as a complete surprise.

She gasps, bucking against it, but it feels good, it feels so good.  Pepper slides another in and scissors them, hunting for Nat's g-spot -- Pepper had been the first to find it, even, which had been a shock and a revelation when it happened.

It makes her moan outright when Pepper's fingers find their mark, and then Pepper starts to fuck her outright with them, sliding across her g-spot each time.  Nat spreads her legs even wider, hitches her hips halfway in rhythm with the way Pepper's fingers are moving inside her.  She gasps when Pepper tweaks her nipple, everything more sensitive than before, and she whines when Pepper breaks away from kissing her.

He eyes are still shut, so when Pepper's mouth seals over her clit, it's a surprise that nearly makes her come right there.  There isn't so much as a hitch in Pepper's rhythm, though; she's implacable, and Nat is fully under her control.

It feels good, knowing that Pepper has control over this, over everything right now that matters.

Pepper licks across her clit, sucks on it, fucks her with her fingers -- adding a third because Nat is starting to loosen around her from how turned on she is.

She's close, very close, and she's shaking with it, whimpering and clenching her fingers in the bedspread.  She _wants_ to come, badly, she's almost there --

And Pepper slips her fingers out of her, takes her mouth off Nat's clit.  "You were about to come, weren't you?"

Nat nods, biting her lip.

"You want to come, don't you?"

Another nod.

"I will make you come, Nat, but not yet.  Will you hold out for me?"

"Y-yes," Nat manages, because she remembers, she _likes_ this.  She likes when Pepper controls when and if she comes.  Once, they'd done this, and Pepper hadn't let her come at all.  The frustration and been the most exquisite thing Nat had ever felt.

It's not what she needs or wants now, though, and she's grateful for the certainty that Pepper is going to make her come when this is over.

Pepper kisses her mouth, lets her taste herself, and then she returns to work, thrusting three fingers into Nat's cunt and it feels _good._   This, she can't come from.  She can come very close this way, but she can't reach orgasm without some kind of touch to her clit.

Pepper is serious about making this last, clearly.

Nat focuses on this feeling, the fullness, the slide and the clench.  Not every thrust passes over her g-spot, but enough of them do that she can't help but shake and moan every time.  Her legs are as wide as they can go, and her whole world has narrowed down to this.  Nothing else matters except Pepper's fingers inside her.

Pepper is very, _very_ good at this.  She gets Nat to the edge quickly and keeps her there, varying her speed and force to keep her riding just under orgasm, never letting up.  Nat fucks her hips forward, tries to get more, even though she knows that more isn't going to actually push her over.

They've tried that before, and it just doesn't work.  It just pushes Nat further and higher and closer to the edge.

She's past caring, though, past anything but the pure drive of it, the need, the _oh god, oh god, I'm so close_ of it, and she keeps trying for more, writhing, eyes screwed shut, fingers clenching and unclenching in the bedspread and thighs tense with wanting.

She's a coiled spring, trapped as if Pepper'd gone and tied her down.

"Please, please let me come," she manages, hips stuttering.  "Pepper _please_."

"Not yet, Nat.  Just hold out for me a little while longer, okay?"

And she eases back, fucks slower, and Nat is beyond frustrated, because Pepper is easing her down, bringing her back from the edge, slowly caressing instead of outright fucking her, and she wants to _come, damnit._

She can't manage anything beyond a frustrated whine, and there are tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Good, good.  I promise, you're going to come.  I have plans for you, I'm not stopping."  Pepper's voice is gentle, soothing.  "It's all right, Nat."

And then, she pulls her fingers out all the way.  Nat whimpers at the loss.

She almost opens her eyes, and then, something cool and hard and plastic presses against her cunt.  It feels like a small dildo, sliding into her easily.  Then, Pepper's fingers flip a switch in the base and it starts vibrating, slowly at first.

Nat moans, hitching her hips against the vibrator, because it's not enough, not nearly enough, though the constant hum feels _so good_ against her g-spot, better as it starts to speed up.

Pepper shifts, too, and then she's straddling Nat.  Nat doesn't know when Pepper took her own panties off, but she's wet again, her wetness pressed just above Nat's mound.  Her fingers trace Nat's breasts again, thumbs circling Nat's nipples.

"You're being so good, Nat, so good for me," Pepper says, leaning down to whisper in her ear.  

The vibrator is speeding up even more, now, and between that and Pepper's fingers teasing Nat's nipples, Nat is starting to build again, her cunt aching for it, her clit sensitive enough now that if Pepper touches it she'll be off like a shot.

Pepper doesn't touch Nat's clit.  "I want to see you come without me touching your clit, Nat."

"Can't, we -- we tried that, I can't."  Nat hitches her hips, a noise strangled in the back of her throat.

"We didn't try with a vibrator, then.  I don't think I gave you a fair shot at trying."  She kisses Nat's mouth.  "Will you try and come for me, without me touching your clit?"

Nat nods shakily.  She _wants this,_ she realizes.  She wants to come like this, with Pepper's weight pinning her down and a vibrator against her g-spot, and Pepper's hands on her.  It feels so good, and coming would only make it feel better.

"Good.  You're doing so good, Nat, so good."

Pepper starts to move, sliding her hips against Nat's lower belly, rubbing herself off, and oh _god,_ that's it, that's just what Nat needs as the vibrator kicks up one more notch inside her and Pepper's fingers tweak at her nipples.

She comes with a moan and a whimper, bucking against the vibrator inside her, clenching around it involuntarily.  She shakes, shudders her way through it, and into that overstimulated aftermath, not helped any by the continued insistence of the vibrator.  It draws out the orgasm considerably, until she's a shaking, fluttering mess.

Pepper slides off of her, and then reaches, pulling the vibrator out of her.  It feels good, almost makes her come a little again as it slides past the over-sensitive edge of her opening.

She's boneless, now, eyes still shut tight.

Then, Pepper shifts again, and her mouth closes over Nat's clit.  She sucks, licks, and Nat is utterly powerless as the afterglow turns into another orgasm, hard and sharp and punched out of her.  Pepper pushes her through the over sensitivity afterward, and she's shaking and moaning and Pepper presses the vibrator to her clit to keep her there until she flicks it up another notch.  She comes a third time, crying out and bucking between Pepper's tongue and the vibrator, a sob on the way back down.

Pepper lets her go, turns the vibrator off as she goes limp, and she makes another soft whimper.

"Was that good, Nat?  Or was it too much?"

"Good, good, it was -- It was good."

Pepper rubs her thighs, soothingly.  "Good.  I'm very proud of you for taking those last two orgasms, I know I didn't warn you about them."  

"It's okay," Nat says, calm, sated.  "It's good.  I liked -- I liked the overstimulation.  It felt good.”

“We’ll do that again, if you need it sometime.”  Pepper scoots up the bed and pulls Nat’s head into her lap, petting her hair.  “I’ll be honest with you, I really meant it when I said I’m proud that you let me do this for you.”

Nat shrugs.  “It works.  I like it, you like it.  It calms me down.”

Pepper nods.  Nat closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Pepper’s fingers carding through her hair.  

“Are you planning on going to sleep?” Pepper asks.

“I’m not sure.”  Nat considers it.  “Do you think that would be a good idea?”

Pepper shrugs one shoulder.  “Do you?”

Nat bites the inside of her cheek.  “I’m worn out from all of that…but I’m not sure waking up here would be a good plan, considering this room is kind of…single purpose.”

“Then I’ll help you get back to your room.”  Pepper keeps petting her hair.  

Nat nods, and sits up.  She looks back at Pepper, who is looking at her measuringly again.  “Thank you.”

She thinks she’d be all right on her own, but it seems to do something good for Pepper, making sure she gets back to her room all right.

They get up, and Pepper goes over to the desk, passing Nat articles of clothing one at a time.

This is the part, Nat thinks, that would get awkward if they were friends with benefits.  Instead, it feels routine, and that part is…comforting, too.

She dresses quietly, and Pepper leads her out of the room.  

Nat’s rooms — because everyone on the team has a small suite of rooms, all opening onto a communal lounge — have a secret backstair that Tony installed as a joke.  They use it now to bypass the lounge area, Pepper’s hand curled around Nat’s elbow gently.

Pepper left her heels in the powder-blue room, Nat realizes belatedly, as they both pad up the secret stair on bare feet.

She blinks, and tries to ignore the way that feels…significant, somehow.

This is an arrangement.  Nat doesn’t know how to do anything else, because anything else is too complicated, and this is the only simple thing she has.

This is her door.  Her locks, and she fits her keys into them, and she should says something, shouldn’t she?

“Thanks again,” she ventures, turning a little to look back at Pepper.

Pepper smiles, a quick little flash of an expression.  “Anytime, Nat.”

Nat bites the inside of her cheek, because something feels unspoken, here, something feels unfinished.  

She has her own coffee machine, her own little kitchenette.

Pepper isn’t wearing any shoes, and Nat has a coffee machine.  Nat tries to parse this out, still a little fogged from sex-brain.

She blinks a few times, thinks about it.  The moment drags a little.

Pepper is starting to turn away, she’s about to step down, start down the stairs again.  Nat catches her by the elbow, almost reflex, almost instinct, her mind not quite back in synch with her instincts yet.

“Nat?”

“Come inside?  Coffee.  I have coffee.”

Pepper smiles again, and that, that feels significant.  “Sure.”

Nat shouldn’t do this.  Nat _doesn’t_ do this.

But she’s doing it anyway because Pepper left her shoes in the powder-blue room and she always walks Nat back to her rooms and this is the first time she’s left her shoes behind and Nat’s not sure why that means anything at all.

But she knows that she really, really would like to find out.

She opens her door, and Pepper follows her inside.


End file.
